


hey, boy (you got me on my tip toes)

by sleepyboys



Series: little numbers [2]
Category: K-pop, MBLAQ
Genre: 5 + 1 situation, 5 + 1 times, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisub is weird. Handsome, but weird. (or, 5 times Jisub asks Byunghee out + 1 where they catch up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, boy (you got me on my tip toes)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even!!!!!! know!!!!!!!!!!! i just felt like writing some jisub/byunghee for these series. so. sorry. i like slow build but i can't write it all,,,,,,at once,,,,, i also wrote this at 3am so excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes!

1.

Joon's boyfriend is shady enough without adding his friend into the mix. Jisub is weird. Handsome, but weird. He'd be Byunghee's type if he weren't so clearly a borderline sociopath, and if he didn't use such bad pick-up lines.

"How can I keep saving the world if you won't go out with me?" Jisub asks, putting on a pair of shades that only god knows where he got from, Byunghee certainly doesn't need to know. There are many things about Jisub that should remain a mystery to him. “I will be so distressed thinking about how you coldly rejected me, and I will screw up during a mission and the world will be screwed too. The _world_ , Byunghee” he says, trying hard to sound genuinely upset about it.

"You won't keep saving the world, because you are  _not_ , in fact, a secret agent," Byunghee retorts, handing Jisub his coffee. "I'm sure our government would have actually  _capable_  agents."

Jisub snorts, and then has the nerve to look offended. "You wound me." he says. 

"Whine more," is all Byunghee says and doesn't notice Joon and Jihoon staring at him while trying hard to not laugh. 

-

"You told him," Jihoon asks Jisub while they pretend to read the files about their newest missions. "And he didn't believe you?"

Jisub doesn't seem amused at all, though. "Yup. Didn't believe a word."

"Wow," is all Jihoon says, because  _wow_. But then, Byunghee doesn't notice the little things the way Joon does. "If you do go out, imagine his reaction when he finds out that you are, indeed, a secret agent." now, that  _would_ be a sight to behold. 

If Byunghee doesn't keep rejecting Jisub, that is. 

-

“Byunghee is many things,” Joon says, incredibly unsurprised at the fact Jisub’s told Byunghee about his real job but Byunghee doesn’t believe it. “A little oblivious, because he thinks Jisub is just joking whenever he asks him out – you’d think he’d get a clue after so many attempts – but he is not dumb.”

“Well, he isn’t,” Jihoon concedes.

“He doesn’t believe Jisub because he is, well… _Jisub,_ ” Joon continues, but doesn’t take his eyes off his closet, still deciding on what he should wear for one of NSS’s annual galas. Agents are allowed to bring dates as long as they trust them enough, and well, Jihoon trusts Joon, always.

“You have a point,” Jihoon continues, fixing his tie. Joon still can’t decide if he should use the black suit or the grey suit. “Jisub deserves it, though”

“Oh, honey,” Joon says, pressing his black bowtie against his black coat. “You know he didn’t mean to shoot you in the foot during the Stockholm mission. Accidents happen.”

Jihoon, as always, gets angry at the explicit mention of what he’s denominated as ‘the Stockholm incident’ showing he’s anything but creative with titles. “I’ll show _him_ a nice accident.”

 

2.

 "Just give the guy a shot, Byunghee," Joon says while Byunghee cleans the counter. It's too early for any clients to come in, so they start with cleaning duty. Well, Byunghee does, because Joon is too busy trying to convince Byunghee to accept Jisub once and for all--which, _no_. It isn't because Jisub is ugly or uninteresting or anything like that. Byunghee just can't see it working, mainly because Jisub could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want Byunghee? He just likes to take the piss, is all.

At least he hopes so. 

"Yeah, I don't think so," he replies, and stops cleaning the counter once he deems it clean enough. 

Then Jisub storms into the coffee shop. "Hey, why not?!" he demands, and looks positively crazy, leaning on the counter and staring at Byunghee, waiting for an answer.

Jihoon is with him, and has the decency to look ashamed on Jisub's behalf. He mouths an 'I'm sorry' to Byunghee before him and Joon try to get away from them, because they suck. Jihoon could have at least pretended to try to pull Jisub away from the counter.

"It's just that, you are _such_  a prize," Byunghee replies and hopes it sounds as harmless as he means it to sound. Jisub may annoy him sometimes, but the guy is not that bad. "How could I  _ever_  live with myself, knowing that I deprived the world of you?"

Jisub actually seems to believe that, though. He shrugs. "Fair point," he says and Byunghee is - not for the first time when it comes to Jisub - speechless at how ridiculous this whole thing is. "Still, how about we go out for coffee sometime?"

Byunghee rolls his eyes. "I _work_  in a coffee shop."

Jisub shrugs, again. "Is that a no? That sounded like a maybe."

"Go bother Jihoon," he pushes Jisub off the counter. "And I'll even treat you to a cappuccino if you behave."

Jisub frowns but it fades off quickly at the mention of free coffee. 

 -

"Seriously, dumbass, a coffee?" Jihoon asks, later, when Jisub's told him about Byunghee rejecting him once again. Jihoon wishes he was surprised at this point. He does pity Jisub, though, the guy tries and tries. Too bad Byunghee thinks he's just joking. He could always tell Jisub, but where would the fun be in that?

"Like you're one to talk," Jisub replies, but is polite enough to not mention Jihoon did suggest the same to Joon once. "Jerk."

"I didn't think you had it so bad for Byunghee. Hyori is going to  _love_  this." 

 

3.

"Give me one good reason," Jisub starts.

Byunghee rolls his eyes. "Here we go," there's no bite to his words, but he can still see Jisub frowning.

"Why you won't go out with me," he continues, and tries to steal a cookie from the jar they always keep on the counter, but Byunghee swats his hand away. 

"Don't push it," Byunghee replies. Normally, he'd accept in a heartbeat, especially when it comes to a guy like Jisub (handsome and funny) but Jisub is just fucking with him, that's just how Jisub is, and honestly, Byunghee would rather not get his hopes up, that’s why he doesn’t take him seriously or take any of this to the heart.

Though he can't begin to understand why the guy would put so much effort into a joke. Well, Jihoon did say Jisub was nothing but dedicated to his whatever his cause was at the moment.

"Would you say 'yes' if it was Jihoon asking you out?" Jisub is really a dedicated guy. Byunghee will just play along despite him really wanting Jisub to ask him out, like, seriously. 

"If he wasn't dating Joon, yes. Maybe," Byunghee replies. Jihoon is not bad-looking, quite the contrary, and from what Joon tells him, he's a great boyfriend. Not really Byunghee's type but - hypothetically - he would give it a try. Joon doesn't have to know, though.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't  _fair._ " Byunghee retorts, and proceeds to ignore Jisub for the rest of the evening.

-

"Just take him out of his misery," Jihoon says. "And I'll pay you. I will _honest_ to god pay you."

Byunghee would ask why Jihoon goes along with it all (that means, Jisub jokingly asking Byunghee out) but Jihoon is as weird as Jisub, so there’s no point.

"There are other people who would be  _very_  willing to take him out of his misery," Byunghee replies. It’s the truth, anyone would throw themselves at Jisub without so much as a ‘hello’ from Jisub’s part, Byunghee knows because he’s seen it happen. "You wouldn't even have to bribe them into accepting."

"Dear god," Jihoon says and Joon sighs, throwing his arms up the air in some kind of defeat, but then he seems to recall something and he narrows his eyes at Byunghee.

"You said you would accept if Jihoon asked you out." he whispers, almost sounding betrayed. Byunghee rolls his eyes. 

"It was just a 'what if' and Jisub wouldn't go away," Byunghee says. "Go make out in the corner or whatever."

Jihoon and Joon go away to do exactly that.

 

4.

“You find me attractive,” Jisub says, sounding sure of himself, so Byunghee doesn’t have the heart to deny it. Only because he does think Jisub is handsome.

“Yes, if that will boost your ever-growing ego, yes,” Byunghee pretends to not see when Jisub bumps his fist in the air and mutters something that sounds like ‘Score!’ under his breath, before proceeding to put shades on once again.

“You do realize we are _inside,_ ” Byunghee points out.

Jisub ignores it, leaning on the counter, wiggling his eyebrows in what he must think is a smooth, flirty move, but Byunghee snorts. “Come on, just say yes and I promise it’ll be nice. Pretty please?”

“Oh, how I die to say yes,” Byunghee says. “You can’t even _begin_ to imagine. I don’t sleep at night, wondering to myself ‘Will I have the courage to accept Jisub’s proposition tomorrow? When will I ever be so brave?’ and then I proceed to answer, all by myself ‘The world needs of So Jisub’s magnificent being, I shall not be the horrible person to deprive them of such a majestic creature’ My internal monologue is quite heart-breaking, honestly.” Byunghee doesn’t mean to sound quite so sarcastic. Sarcasm is just in his nature. Besides, it’s a half-truth, because, once again, he’d say _yes_ if Jisub weren’t so obviously joking.

Jisub laughs, but only for a while until he realizes that means ‘try again’

Jihoon only stops laughing when Jisub punches him right in the gut. The shades are nowhere to be seen, and Byunghee is quite grateful for that.

 

5.

As soon as Jisub walks into the coffee shop, Byunghee says “No. Go away. It’s going to be a busy day and I _don’t_ have time.”

Jisub screams a “Dammit!” in reply, but still does as he’s told.

 

+1

Byunghee breaks when they’re closing and Jisub appears out of nowhere – he tends to do that – putting his hands together, pleading and trying to look sweet – which, _no_. “Please?” he asks.

Enough is _enough_. Byunghee does like Jisub but would rather Jisub stops fucking with his feelings just because he finds it funny.

“Look, this is _it_. You don’t even like me, you just do this to take the piss and – “ Byunghee says, well, more like shouts, really, but only because he is incredibly angry. Joon just awkwardly slips into the staff’s resting room, not even acknowledging Jisub’s presence. “ – it sucks because I do like you and it’s hard to keep saying no, even though I know you are only joking. I can’t help it, you’re hot! I don’t know why that little twisted mind of yours thought jokingly asking me out was a good idea! Hint: it’s not, it’s horrible because I’m obviously attracted to you!”

Jisub, however, looks confused. “Are you being sarcastic?”

Byunghee smacks him up the head. “I’m not, you piece of _shit_. Is it funny to make fun of the barista that has a crush on you? Heaven be good, you’re so-“

“I was never joking,”

“-What?” Byunghee finishes. “You didn’t just say that.”

Jisub looks confused and pained at the same time. “Um, Byunghee, I’ve always been quite serious. I find you gorgeous and funny and – you’re my type and I would love to take you out, but you keep saying no.”

Byunghee wishes that Jisub wasn’t so… _Jisub_ , sometimes, because he would have said _yes_ months ago. “Well, now I feel dumb.”

“That’s his part,” intervenes Jihoon, also appearing out of nowhere. He’s probably witnessed the whole thing, hence his smirking. Jihoon _sucks._ “I thought you two would never catch up. Go get him, tiger!” he punches Jisub lightly on the shoulder, and goes to retrieve Joon from the staff’s room.

Jisub looks at him once again. “So, will you say yes? I swear I’m a hundred-percent serious.”

Byunghee shrugs, a blush creeping up his neck. “Sure,” he whispers, and thinks that will be it until Jisub pulls him into a hug. “If you try to kiss me before you buy me dinner, you have _one_ coming”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jisub says, pressing a kiss to Byunghee’s forehead and he looks so damn happy, Byunghee feels giddy himself.

“I’m going to beat you up,” Byunghee says half-heartedly. “Dumbass.”

Jihoon, being the asshole he is, breaks the moment “Aw, they’re so cute. I feel like I’m watching my daughter get asked to prom. Wait - the tears are coming”

Byunghee is going to beat _Jihoon_ up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any feedback is welcomed and appreciated! x


End file.
